


Bleach Monster's Mate Arc

by TayTayCap93



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 17:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11719185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TayTayCap93/pseuds/TayTayCap93
Summary: Like the Bleach Fairy Tail this consist of one shot fanfics/stores.





	1. The Vampire's Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young man turns into a vampire and falls for the one who turned him into a vampire.

A British Japanese man named Shinji was a poor married man who lived in Transylvania, Romania. Things were pretty well for him and his wife Hiyori until she died from an illness. One day he went up to the mountains to visit her grave. There he ran into a group of robbers who were robbing graves.

 

He threw a few rocks at them. "Stop that. It's disrespectful!" he shouted. One rock hits the leader on the head. They chase him. threatening and wanting to kill the guy for meddling in. Shinji ran for his life. The rubbers had knifes. He didn't have any weapons on him at all.

 

All afternoon Shinji kept running nonstop unless he was hiding. When he was found. He ran again. No way was going to let anyone like them take his life away.  By sunset Shinji found an abandoned old castle. Without hesitation he opened the huge wooden door and went inside.

 

It was dark and huge. The only light there was the sunlight shining through the small round window high up on the stonewall.

 

Shinji got a feeling he shouldn't be there yet he had no choice. He can't keep running from them all night. It won't hurt to hide here for a while. He ran up the stairs as he heard the door open.

 

He ran through the hallway. He noticed it was darker here than it was in the front room. The only thing that lit up the room was a candle on the wall. Odd why was there only one candle lit up if no one lives here? Before Shinji knew it but the men caught up. They were getting closer. He ran into a room that was closest to him. He locked the door.

 

In the room there were a couple of candles on a dresser. There was a coffin that was big enough for two. He heard noise coming from the hall not to far from the room. He knew it was wrong but he had no choice. Shinji went into the coffin not noticing the dead corps lying in there.

 

A few moments after Shinji closed the coffin lid he was bitten on the neck by something with knife like fangs. They dug into the skin. He was bleeding. A lot of blood came out. Shinji screamed for his life and squirmed around until he passed out from lack of air and loss of blood.

 

-Aizen's pov-

 

My name is Aizen. I'm a simple vampire that doesn't want much but blood and to have a companion with me for as long as it can be. So far I've had a couple of good lovers for two decades. Then humans killed them. Now here I am disturbed from my slumber as the sun goes down. I find a human in my coffin. Oh well his blood tasted good.

 

He might be a good servant. A group of men barge into my chamber. They must be after him. Nothing more for me to do than kill them. Not hard. All I have to do is....

 

SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH

 

Is chop off their heads. Now what to do with the former human. Since I bit him he's now a vampire. I guess I'll just let him stay for a while until he's use to the life style of a creature of the night. When he wakes up he'll want to ask questions.

 

* * *

 

 Three months since that day I bit the human Shinji. At first he was mad at me but now he doesn't have anger towards me. He's doing well getting use to the vampire life. He has no problems with drinking human blood. He misses the sun yet he loves the moonlight as much as I do. For a while now I've been admiring the beauty he has. I plan on making him my lover.

 

I find him laying on the balcony floor staring up at night starts. His blonde long hair was spread out on the cold stone floor. "Are you alright Shinji?"

 

"Yeah just a little lonely. How do vampires deal with loneliness?"

 

"We make love with a lover when ever it's possible. What if I make you feel loved and filled with pleasure." His cheeks were colored in a red flush.

 

“Yes but only because I miss having sex.” I picked him up bridal style. Took him to the royal bedroom, more suitable for the moment. I gently lay him on the bed. He sat up.

 

I slip off my black robe. His face turned to a darker shade of red. Priceless. I was entirely nude. "Strip." I demanded. Hesitantly he took off his clothing. Shinji turns to face the wall. Trying to hide the blush on his face no doubt. He's really shy for someone who's been nude in front of someone before. Then again I am the first male he's been with before.

 

He was nude too. He's a bit thinner than I am but that doesn't bother me. His small figure goes well with his long blonde hair. "Tell me. How long has it been since you were with someone?"

 

"It's been about five or six years since. When it comes to being with another man more than six years."

 

"I see." I got onto the bed and crawled towards my blonde beauty. When I get close enough to him. I sat down and pulled him on to my lap. He flinched as out skins touched. His back leaned against my chest. He felt very warm. My lips roamed his neck and shoulders; kissing, sucking, and biting all over after my tongue gave his ears a tongue bath.

 

He bit his lower lip but that didn't stop the moans from being heard. His skin felt soft. I turn his face towards mine. My tongue licks his closed lips. He opens his mouth. I take the opportunity and stuck my tongue in his mouth. The muscle touched every inch in Shinji mouth.

 

Our lips collide. Our kiss was rough and passionate. My hand cradles his golden head. His hair felt like silk. We pulled apart when we needed to breathe.  "Do you want me to stop? Is this to soon?" I didn't want to force him into it.

 

"Please keep going." he stuttered

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"Yes.”

 

"I understand." He leaned his head on shoulder when my fingers started pinching his sensitive nipples. His moans and groans rang though my ear. To me it was music. I continued pinching. I playfully twisted them hard. It made him yelp. They became stiff under my fingers.

 

One hand soothingly rubbed his side. The other went to his man hood and starting stroking, going up and down. I started slow then I went faster and faster. I didn't stop until I felt warm liquid in the palm of my hand. I licked it clean. I laid him down on his back. He looked beautiful. His cheeks covered by the red blush.

 

-Shinji's pov-

 

I couldn't help but blush at the sight of him licking his hand clean. It looked like he enjoyed licking up my cum. After moaning a lot I could help but pant heavily. We looked at each other in the eyes. I felt myself being laid on my back. He looked down on me smiling. I cant help but to think he's attractive.

 

As much as I care for my wife. I've been wanting to find someone to love again. This vampire is that someone I want to love. I wonder if he feels the same. Most likely not. "Agh!!" He started sucking and tugging on my nipple. "Mmm ahh!!" It felt good like everything else he did and will do. He has talent for this sort of thing.

 

The vampire Aizen did the same thing to the other nipple. I kept moaning like a woman. I whimpered when he stopped. I didn't noticed he moved his head to my manhood and- "OH GOD!!!" He's sucking on it. He's sucking my manhood. I felt my face heating up. I was bucking into his face. My moans grew louder.

 

I came in his mouth and drank in all the liquid in one swallow. He pulled his head away. I panted until I felt something pushed inside me. Something- It's one of his fingers. It's going in and out at a fast pace. My moans filled the room. "OH GOD!!" he found a sensitive spot inside me and kept poking at. Making me scream out of pleasure.

 

"RIGHT THRE. RIGHT THERE. RIGHT THERE!!" He kept hitting there until he added two more fingers. He was spreading my butt-hole. He pulls out the fingers and- "OH GOD!!" He's using his tongue. "NGH!!! AAH AAH!!!" He's touching my sensitive area with his tongue. It feels weird but good.

 

He stopped using his tongue. I couldn't help but whimper. I didn't want it to st- OH GOD HIS WANGER IS INSIDE ME. "IT HURTS IT HURTS." I screamed.

 

"Shh. Relax, love. I'll wait." We waited until I was ready.

 

"I'm ready." He started thrusting at a slow pace. It wasn't long until he went faster and harder.

 

I moaned and screamed his name as he hit my sensitive spot over and over again. "AIZEN. AIZEN. HA- HARDER. HARDER.". After a while we both came. His warm liquid filled me. Mine was on my stomach. We both breathed hard. He pulled out of me. Then he sat up and leaned against the bed post.

 

When I caught my breathe. I went up to him and sat on his lap. He pulled me into another passionate kiss. I moaned into the kiss when I felt he hands cupping my bum. He was squeezing it hard. It didn't feel bad. When he finished groping and kissing he playfully smacked my bum.

 

"Be my lover, Shinji." He said "I'll do what I can to make you happy."

 

"No. We'll do what we can to make us happy." We smiled at  one another.


	2. The Snake Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young villager and a mysteries spent a night together. The next day the man vanished. What will the young villager do?

In an ancient world, there lived a snake demon. His name is Gin. He has a human body from waist up and has a snake body from waist down. He has silver hair, pale skin, squinty eyes that are sky blue. The scales on his snake body are silver. Gin once had a human lover. Her name was Rangiku. They lived in an abandoned temple together after he rescued her from a life of slavery.

 

She didn't care that they couldn't have a child or be a normal couple. All that mattered to her was they had each other. They were happy together. Their love for each other was strong. All day they would explore the jungle and go swimming in a lake. At night they would make up stories and tell them to one another until they fell asleep. One rainy day a tiger killed Rangiku. After he buried her, Gin killed the tiger for unsatisfying revenge. He thought he would never love again.

 

Ten years later

 

Gin saw a young human male named Kira Izuru wondering around the jungle alone. From the very moment Gin saw him he was in love with him. He decided follow him so he would continue looking at him for as long as he can.

 

From spying on the male human, Gin learned that he was shy, timid, unselfish, kind, very lonely and very sad. The human lived on his own because no village would welcome him due to his life as a rat catcher for farmers. The only living things that would dare go near him would be cats. His hut was completely isolated from human contact. Gin completely adored and wanted him all to himself.

 

One day the human was building another a hut, a smaller version of the hut he lives in. After the small hut was built, every night the human would go into the small hut and sit there like he's waiting for something to happen. At first Gin didn't understand what the hut was for but after observing a village for a week he understands that the little huts they have are called Love huts. It is meant for young adults to have intercourse with who ever they wish (whether it’s someone of the opposite gender or the same).

 

It was tradition for villages to let young adults to have a love hut of their own and using it for making love so they experience and explore their sexuality. This intrigued Gin. The thought of mating with Kira in his love hut was ravishing. He would gladly walk up to his hut and make love to him.

 

Before he could do that he had to learn how to change into his human form. It's been five years since he's done it. He hasn't changed into a human since the day Rangiku died. He'll have to practice and perfect the transformation from his original form to his human before he shows himself to Kira.

 

A month later

 

Gin is currently in his human form. The only clothing he had was a brown cloak and a loincloth. Had no footwear for his feet, not that it bothered him. He liked the idea of going barefoot in human form.

 

When night came he arrived at Kira's love hut from a long day of traveling as a human. He finds him sitting in his hut alone. Gin climbed up the small latter and greeted him. "Hi there."

 

Kira was surprised that someone would come to his hut. No one from any village would dare go near him since the day he became a rat catcher. "H-he-hello"

 

"Mind if I join you in this hut for the night? I'm quite lonely and I would love to spend a nice night like this one with company."

 

"Yes." Gin got into the hut and sat next to him. "Besides I really think you're beautiful."

 

"I'm sure there are people that are better looking than I am."

 

"Beauty is in the eyes of the beholder, so in my eyes you're the most beautiful."

 

"You don't even think one other person is beautiful."

 

"A woman named Rangiku was beautiful."

 

"Was? What happened to her?"

 

"She died."

 

"I'm sorry to hear. Was she your lover?"

 

"Yes." Gin frowned. He didn't expect to bring up a conversation about Rangiku.

 

Kira noticed the frown and felt guilty for asking about the woman, "I'm sorry."

 

"For what?" Gin stopped frowning.

 

"I’m upsetting you by just by asking about her?"

 

"Don't worry I'm not mad." Gin's slender fingers caress his cheek before he kisses Izuru's lips. The blond haired man pulled away to get air. Gin pulls him onto his lap and kisses his neck.

 

"WAIT WAIT WAIT. I don't even know what your name is."

 

"My name is Gin. What's your name?"

 

"Kira."

 

"Kira, for a while I've caught many glimpses of you from afar and admired your beauty. Please let me ravish you tonight." He nods his head up and down, saying yes. He allows Gin's hand glide against Izuru's sides "I know how lonely you are, Kira. Let melt away your loneliness tonight." The snake demon pushes Izuru onto his back before stripping him of his clothing. Gin's hands and mouth explored Izuru's body, going all the way down. The hut was filled with moans.

 

 

When the sun rose Izuru woke up. Gin was not in the hut, he left in the middle of the night after they had intercourse. Izuru felt hurt and used until he found a message on the wall.

 

_Last night was one of the most magical nights I've had in ten years. If you wish to see me again, come to the abandoned temple on top of the tallest mountain in the west._

_-Gin_

 

Five months later

 

Kira has traveled through fields and forests too reach the tallest mountains. For a month he climbed all the way to the top of the mountain. By the time he got to the top it was dark. The only light there was were torches that were lit.

 

He grabbed a torch and walked into the temple. Even with the torch it was dark inside. "Gin? Gin. Gin." He walked and walked; as he walked he kept calling for Gin, hoping he would hear the call.

 

After a while he ended up in a room with old pillows big enough for a giant to use. They were lying around in the room. His feet were hurt and tired from all the walking so he decided to sit on one of the pillows. "Maybe Gin died while I took long to get here."

 

"Now now now there's no need to give up Kira." A loud voice said.

 

"Who are you?"

 

"You don't recognize my voice, Kira. That makes me sad."

 

"SHOW YOURSELF." he demand. He tried to not sound fearful.

 

"Very well but I gotta warn ya, you might be frightened."

 

"DO IT."

 

With the sound of clapping the torches in the room lit up, lighting up the room so he could see. What stood before him was a snake demon with a body of a man from waist up and a body of a snake from the waist below.

 

He recognized the demon's face. It was Gin's face. "Gin? Is that really you?"

 

"Yes it's me. The truth is I'm really a snake demon." Kira was too shock to speak. He wanted to run but his legs wouldn’t move, they only shook. "Poor Kira, you're afraid of me. Please don't be scared I won't harm you. I don't plan on doing anything to you other than love you."

 

"I think I understand why you wanted me to come to you.” Kira stated after taking a breath

 

"I knew you would but now I'm curious. Do you still want me even though I'm a demon and didn't tell you right away?"

 

"I don't blame you for not telling me about what really are right away, if I were a demon I wouldn't have told anyone…. You were kind and loving to me. How could I hate you?"

 

"You really would be with a demon like me?"

 

"Yes I'll be with you for a long as I lived."

 

Three years later

 

They lived together in the temple in peace. Their love for each other grew stronger every day. Never once did they make love. This night was the first night they've made love.

 

Gins just finish making love to his lover in his human form. They both breathed for a few of moments. "Gin, when you and Rangiku made love did you ever use your snake tail?"

 

"Yes I did, not all the time, just some times. What about it?"

 

"I want you to use your tail on me." Kira's face turned red

 

"Of course." Gin laid him on his stomach after transforming back into his real form. He thrusts his tail in. He grinned at the expression of pleasure and pain he saw in the human's eyes. He moved it in and out then slamed it back in, going faster and harder.

 

"How does it feel?"

 

"IT FEELS PAINFUL- YET IT FEELS GOOD." Gin slams into him again hitting his sweet. The snake tail wiggled around inside of Izuru. The human moan louder than before.

 

"I love the expression on your face. It's adorable." Gin laughed. With his long tongue he grabs onto Izuru's cock and squeezes it after licking it playfully.

 

Izuru screams Gin's name once again "GIN GIN GIN GIN." He was getting an erection for the third or fourth time. Gin kisses him hungrily and passionately. He continued slamming his tail into him.

 

Izuru reached his climax and cums once again. His semen squirts out and lands on Gin's chest. The snake tail was pulled out of Izuru and he rested his head on Gin's chest. The human panted for a few moments. "Gin, thank you." Izuru kissed Gin on the cheek.

 

It didn't take him long to fall asleep. Gin knew for the next two days he won't be able to walk around and he'll be in great pain which is why he doesn't use his tail to make love on special occasions. No matter he didn't mind it all and he's willing to do what he can to help his new lover.


	3. A Demon's Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young girl encounters a lonely demon.

Once there was a lonesome demon named Ulquiorra. Through out his whole life he had no one to care for. All animals, humans, witches, wizards, warlocks, vampires, werewolves, and other demons feared him because of how strong and powerful he was. When anything looked into his eyes for a moment they would run away.

 

Even in his human form no one would ever go near him. He was so frightening that no living thing would dare have anything to do with him. The only time humans or demons would go near him is when they're trying to kill him for whatever reason they had. Through out the day Ulquiorra would wonder around the dark forest alone or go for a swim by himself in the lake. He didn't mind being lonely, he was use to it.

 

When he was younger he wished he had a friend but never got one because everyone was so scared of him. Even his own parents left him because of his fear. He had to take care of himself and learn things on his own. Thankfully he was smart enough to understand everything he needed to know in order to survive.

 

* * *

One cloudy day he was walking by when he heard a woman scream. "HELP! HELP ME." Out of curiosity he went over to were the noise was coming from. He found the woman the caused all the noise. She wasn't alone. Three men corned her. One man was laying on the ground dead.

 

"Come one now Miss. We just want to have a little fun." One man said. He had a knife pointing at her neck.

 

"Or do prefer to end up like your brother?" Another man asked. The demon figured the dead had some sort of relation to the woman.

 

"Please don't!!" The woman begged. Two men grabbed her arms. Before the third man could do whatever he was going to do Ulquiorra swooped down from a tree and killed that man that was going to harm her by chopping off his head. The two other men let go of her arms and attempted to kill him but he killed them by chopping them in half. Blood splattered every where. Some of it got onto the girl.

 

The woman was shocked for a moment. "Sorry for the scare- But they won't harm you again." He started to walk off. She ran up to him and grabbed his him. The demon was surprised by her action. Most people wouldn't go near him, none the less touch him.

 

"I wanna say-"

 

"Say what?" He asked. This woman is the first living thing that ever wanted to say a word to him.

 

"Thank you. Thank you for saving my life. you didn't have to but you did and I'm grateful." He didn't know what to say. He didn't even know what 'Thank you' means.

 

"Don't you have anything to say?" she asked

 

"I don't know know what to say. No has spoken to me since I could remember."

 

"You've never been thanked before?"

 

"No. I've never saved anyone before." It's true he's never saved anything before. He didn't know why he decided to save her life. "Plus no one ever spoke to me."

 

"I'm sorry to hear. Well when someone says thank you you reply back your welcome."

 

"Then I guess- your welcome." He was about to walk away but she stopped him by grabbed onto his wrists. "What is it?"

 

"I'm lost and I don't have a place to stay. I know it's asking a lot but can I please stay with you?" The question shocked him. This human woman was very strange.

 

"Why would want to be near me?" He wonders if this woman knows what or who he is.

 

"I feel safe around you and you know your way in this forest." She smiled at him. This was the first time he saw anyone smile at him. He couldn't say no to her because of that innocent, cheerful smile she had.

 

"Very well. I'll carry you to my cave it'll be easier that way." Ulquiorra picked her up and carried her bridal style. He took her to his cave, which is at the top of the tallest mountain in all of Asia. On the way over to his home she was looking down in amusement. When he landed in his cave he settled her on the ground.

 

In the cave there was nothing but a pile of giant leafs that was used to make a bed. "There's not much but it's save here." She sat down on the pile of leafs.

 

"I'll go get more leafs and get food for the both of us." He left the cave, leaving the girl alone. It was getting dark. By the time he came back the stars were out. The only light there was for the woman were the lights from the stars and the moon. He came back was a handful of fruit in his hands and dead owls in the claws of his feet.

 

"The fruit is for you to eat." He handed over the fruit to her. She noticed that he didn't come back with the leafs as she started to peel the skin of the fruit. Ulquiorra started eating his kill. the woman was able to eat her fruit not mining how the demon ate his food or what he was eating.

 

Ulquiorra finished eating and stood up. "I'm heading out for the leaves. I'll be back." He took off, leaving her alone again. Twenty minutes later he came back with the giant leafs. He laid them out next to his own bed. Orihime went over to her sleeping spot and laid right on it.

 

It was very comfortable for her. Ulquiorra gave her a blanket that he found while he was getting the leafs. Apparently someone must of left it behind or something but it was still in good condition and useful for the human woman. Before she went she asked, "What's your name?"

 

"I was given the name Ulquiorra by many humans and demons."

 

"I like that name. My name is Orihime." She closed went to sleep after covering herself with the blanket. Ulquiorra went to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Orihime woke up. She rubbed her eyes before seeing Ulquiorra eating owls. She found a bunch of fruits in front of her and started to peel the skin off. He noticed that she was awake. "Where do you live?"

 

"I don't really live any where. My brother and I use to travel." She frowned, remembering that the men who attacked her yesterday killed him. She started to cry. Her hands covered her face. For a moment he said nothing. His eyes blinked.

 

"I don't know what to do!" she sobbed

 

"There's a village you can go to. It's a two day journey but if I fly us there we will get there in a day."

 

"Are you sure you want to carry me all the way there? Am I-"

 

"You're what?"

 

"heavy?"

 

"No, you're not heavy, you're very light and I don't mind." With his abnormal super strength he's able to carry almost anything. "It's for the best that we don't take to long to get you some where safe."

 

"Yeah. It's not like I can stay here forever." They both stood up.

 

"Get on my back." She got on his back. He spreads out his wings to give them a stretch. Then he sats out into the skies. Their journey to the village has begun.

 

* * *

While Ulquiorra was flying Orihime asked Ulquiorra a few things about himself. "Ulquiorra, have you ever been with someone before?"

 

"No. All living things fear me including demons."

 

"I don't see how you're scary. Why are people afraid of you?"

 

"Mostly because of my appearance." Orihime felt sorry for him when she heard say that. "Why are you not frightened by me?"

 

"Because you haven't done anything harmful to me (there is no reason to fear you since you haven't done anything to me yet) and you don't seem like a bad person at all."

 

"You think I'm a person?"

 

"I sure do." He found the woman to be more strange yet he finds her to be brave and strong in her way. Not to mention very beautiful. He was starting to think about keeping her for himself but he knew that wouldn't be a good idea. Even though he barely knows her he was starting to have an interest in her, maybe even having very strong feelings for her.

 

Deep down Orihime didn't want to leave Ulquiorra. She found him to kind and gentle. At first she was grateful to him but she was starting to love the demon.

* * *

 

Near sunrise they were a mile away from the village. Ulquiorra landed and Orihime got down onto the ground. They faced each other. The silence was broken when she asked, "Can I tell you something?"

 

"Very well." She gave him a good bye kiss. For a moment his cheeks were red. "I really like you Ulquiorra. I don't care what anyone else thinks. I want to stay with you. I want to get to know you."

 

"Well I do have a human form but people are still afraid of me."

 

"Can I see it?"

 

"Very well." He turned into his human which look similar to his demon form with exception of the wigs, horns, tail and fury legs.

 

"You look normal to me. I want to stay with you but if you don't feel the same with me then-" He pressed his thumb gently on her lower lip.

 

"I do want you to be my mate but I didn't think you would- feel the same. But not that I know you do feel the same. I'll stay with you."


End file.
